Coffee Craze!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: A silly one-shot where the guys give Logan too much coffee without knowing it'll make him go nuts. NO SLASH!


**Heeeeeyyyy! How's everyone doin? LOL!**

**Sooo…I'm trying to write the next chapter of I'll Be There, and I want it to be REALLY dramatic…but I'm in one of those moods where I just can't write angst stuff…soo yeah, I had to write something fun and that's why I'm writing this one-shot.**

**I've changed rooms so many times now…first I was going to write this in the living room, but the only way that I could be comfortable was if I was lying on the couch and me, being my weird self, I keep freaking out and thinking I'd like fall off the couch and break my dad's laptop. So I got up and went onto the desktop computer instead, but I didn't want to wait for it to turn on, so I went into my room but the air-conditioner was on and it was too cold. Now I'm in the kitchen, and it smells like coffee since my mom just made some—well, yeah that's where the idea came from :) hope you enjoy!**

***The guys are 12 in this***

"G-guys I-I f-feel s-sick…" Logan said in a jittery voice, hunching over and throwing up all over himself again.

"…eww…" The guys cringed.

"Ok, whose retarded idea was this anyways?" James rolled his eyes.

"Yours, stupid!" Carlos and Kendall pouted.

* * *

_~Earlier That Night~_

"_This is going to be the BESTEST sleepover ever!" Carlos cheered._

"_Litos…bestest isn't a word." Logan said in a small voice._

"…_not the point!" Kendall budded in, "This is our first sleepover all together, and it's going to rock!"_

"_So, what should we do first?" James asked._

"_It's your house…you should chose." Kendall answered._

"_Riiiight…ok, maybe we should play video games or something." James smiled._

"_Sounds like a plan." Carlos giggled as the four all went into James' bedroom and turned on the TV._

_The guys sat on James' bed and each held onto a game controller. They set up the 'Lego Star Wars' game and started to battle each other in it. Hours passed of the guys just sitting there with their faces glued to the screen, until the playing was broken with a yawn._

"_Awwh! Don't tell me you are tired already, Logan!" James sighed._

_Logan's face turned red with embarrassment. _

"_Maybe we should do something different, like watching a movie." Kendall replied._

"_Oooh! Playing the Star Wars game makes me want to watch Star Wars!" Carlos cheered._

"_Star Wars it is." James got the movie off of his shelf and popped the tape into his DVD player. _

_Logan still looked exhausted as he struggled to keep his eyes open. After only being 10 minutes into the film, Logan was already practically asleep._

"_LOGIE!" Carlos slapped his friend with a pillow._

"_What the heck!" Logan shot up from lying down._

"_Why are you so sleepy?" James questioned._

"_I'm not used to staying up late…I'm always sleeping by at least 10 and it's midnight now." Logan answered._

"_Let's just give him some coffee or something." James suggested, "Loges…want some coffee so you can stay up?"_

"_I-I…I'm not allowed to drink coffee…" Logan mumbled._

"_Duuuude! It'll be one time, don't worry…coffee is awesome!" James forced his friend._

"_I dunno guys." Logan moaned. _

"_Pleeeeease." James begged, "Just a little so you can stay awake." _

"…_uh…"_

"_PLEASE!" James continued to force Logan. _

"…_fine." Logan groaned._

"_My mom has this fancy new coffee! It's something called Cuban Espresso…let's go and make Logan some!" James was happy he had finally won this battle. _

_**(A/N: Cuban coffee and Espresso are both the strongest, caffeine wise, type of coffee…I'm evil, so I mixed both to create a monstrous mix :P …and yes, I will make Logan drink loads of it, and I realize he could possible die from it all, but I won't write character death stuff…soo he'll just be like really insane in this…hehe poor Logie Bear) **_

_James wasn't sure how to use the coffee machine or how much coffee to add for one cup of the drink, yet he pretended that he knew all about the beverage. He opened up the cabinet and grabbed the bag that was filled with grinded coffee beans. The boys all opened up the bag and put their noses near it._

"_Eww…" Kendall cringed, "That smells gross! Logie are you really going to drink it?" _

"…_I guess…I mean so many people drink it so why would it be bad?" Logan shrugged._

_Logan was a genius. You couldn't argue with that. He knew everything about anything…except coffee. He had seen him mom and dad drink it before, but he never learned about it or had a reason to. He didn't know how to make it, or how much you should drink. He was trusting James, who was acting like a 'coffee expert'. James took the bag and dumped the entire coffee grind into a mug and then added water. He stirred it around and walked over to the table, placing the mug in front of his sleepy friend._

"_Drink up." James grinned._

_Logan took the cup and lifted it to his lips, sipping in some of it. The drink was bitter and tasted really weird. _

"_Finish it or it won't work." James continued…all of his 'facts' were just from the top of his head…honestly, he was guessing…he knew nothing about coffee._

_Logan sat there and drank the whole cup, feeling coffee grinds sticking to his teeth. Something told him that James made the coffee wrong, but he wouldn't know…he never had coffee before. _

"_Ok, so is it going to wake me up?" Logan questioned, after finishing the coffee._

"_Yeah! It should soon!" James smiled._

_Logan grinned and followed his friends back up to James' room. As he walked up the stairs, Logan felt his stomach flip. He grabbed his gut and tried to proceed up the staircase. Kendall, Carlos, and James took out the 'Knock-Hockey' board and suggested they all play. Logan joined them on the floor and waited for his turn to go against Kendall after James and Carlos went. It was a long game…15 minutes passed and Logan was still waiting._

_Logan watched the puck go back and forth as his friends played. He was having trouble sitting still and focusing. Out of nowhere, his hands began to shake. Logan tried to stop them, but he couldn't control how his whole entire body was trembling. _

"_Logan." Kendall was concerned, "You ok, buddy?"_

"_Y-y-y-yeah…" He could barely speak, he was shaking too much._

_Logan's legs shivered along with his arms the most…the rest of his body was joining in. Logan felt horrid as he sat there trying to stop the quaking. _

"_Loges…relax…" Carlos was worried now too, along with James who just noticed how Logan was quivering. _

"_I-I-I c-can't s-stop s-shaking…" Logan mumbled._

"_Maybe it'll just pass…" James added, rubbing Logan's back sympathetically. _

_Logan nodded and tried to stop the jitters. He finally got it slow down—but part of him was still a little shaky. It was his and Kendall's turn to play the game, so they got in front of the board and took the small hockey sticks. Logan couldn't hold his steady, but he tried. _

"_I-is it h-hot i-in here for an-anyone else?" Logan felt smothered now._

_Sweat trickled down his forehead as he sat there, watching everyone stare at him. The parts of his shirt where his armpits are, were now soaked. He couldn't tell why he just felt a hot flash for no reason. He began to feel the jitters spike up again._

"_G-Guys l-let's g-go d-do something e-else…" Logan stood up, and nearly fell._

_Logan couldn't stand still while he was waiting for the other to stand up next to him. He never was that fidgety, even when he was little. Logan was always so mature and calm…but now he couldn't go a second without moving around. _

_Logan started to jump up and down, "C-come o-on guuuuuuys…" Logan moaned, "H-hurry u-up!" He continued to bounce around. _

"_Ok, ok…what do you want to do?" Kendall questioned._

"_N-not s-sure…" Logan ran for the door, "L-let's g-g-go downstairs…"_

"_Ok…" The guys were nervous for their friend…they honestly had no clue why he was acting this way. _

_Logan practically hopped down the stairs, and once he was at the bottom, he ran over to the couch and climbed onto it. _

"_G-guys! L-let's j-jump on the c-couch!" Logan jumped up and down on the couch, "Weeee!" He cheered like a little kid._

"_LOGAN!" James screamed, "Get down!"_

"_N-no!" Logan kept jumping, "I-I n-need to m-move a-around." _

"_Then do something else! Don't jump on the couch!" James demanded._

"_Sworry." Logan moaned, skipping down._

_Logan looked at his friends for a few seconds, and then turned around, running over to the basement door. _

"_Ooh! Y-your b-b-basement is big and t-there is like nothing in it but a TV! Let's g-go down t-there and r-run a-around!" Logan swung the door open and dashed down to the basement. _

"_Wooo! Hooo!" They heard Logan screaming from downstairs…the sound of footsteps clomping on the wooden floors followed after._

"_What's wrong with him!" Carlos yelled, "He's never crazy like this!" _

"_I'm not sure…but we better go downstairs and make sure he's ok." Kendall decided._

_When the guys got down to the basement, they saw Logan lying on the floor panting like he was out of breathe._

"_Logan…y-you ok, man?" James asked._

_Logan sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. The boys were so confused now…how did he go from insane to crying?_

"_I'm s-scared." Logan whimpered._

"_Why?" Kendall questioned._

"_I-I f-feel s-sick…" Logan moaned._

"_What do you mean, Logie Bear?" Kendall cooed._

"_M-my t-tummy h-hurts."_

_Logan's stomach flipped around. He could feel it's contents swish around rapidly as he sat there, burying his face into his legs. He tried to drown out the sharp pain that kept slicing at his stomach. A cramp formed, going around his entire stomach. _

_Kendall put his hand on Logan's back in an attempt to calm the nervous boy down, but instead, Logan squirmed out of his grip._

"_L-leave m-me alone…" He mumbled._

"_Loges…please just let us help y…"_

_Kendall was cut off by Logan trying to get up and walk away from him…Logan was stopped when dizziness took over his body._

_Logan stumbled on his feet a few times, feeling incredibly weak and lightheaded. He tried to lean on the wall for support, but tripped on his way. He sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands with defeat. _

"_Come on, Logan, let's get some rest…" James grabbed Logan's hands and pulled the boy up the stairs with the help of Carlos and Kendall. Once back in James' room, Carlos helped to set up the sleeping bags._

"_I'm not tired." Logan pouted._

"_Why?" James giggled, "You were exhausted before!"_

_Something inside James' mind told him he was forgetting something…oh he was forgetting something alright…_

"_I'm not tired! I can't sleep!" Logan moaned. _

"_Well, try to…I'm going to shut the lights off, buddy." Carlos said as he flicked off the lamp and lied down. _

_Logan sat up and caused everyone to get snapped out of almost falling asleep._

"_I can't sleep." He groaned, "I'm not tired and I feel sick." _

"_I'm sure sleep with make it pass…just lie down and close your eyes, Logie." James cooed._

"_I really f-feel sick…" Logan whimpered._

"_What' bothering you?" Kendall grew more concerned when he heard Logan choking back sobs. _

"_I-I feel like I'm gonna hurl." Logan moaned, hugging his stomach._

_Logan hunched over and felt as hot acidy liquid rushed up his throat. Within seconds, Logan was puking up chunks of everything he ate that day. Vomit went all over his clothes, as he sat there, trying to stop. The bile kept coming up, no matter how much Logan wanted it to all just go away. The guys were so caught off guard by this…they never saw Logan throw up before, they haven't even ever seen him somewhat sick in their life. They all moved slightly away from him. James and Carlos stood up and turned the light on to see a pale, sick looking Logie._

"_Logan…" Kendall sighed, "You ok, buddy?"_

_Logan dry heaved a few times, "N-no…"_

"_GUYS!" Carlos chimed in._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know why Logan's been acting so weird…we gave him coffee! TOO much coffee for sure…" Carlos explained, "At first I didn't think it was a lot, but now that I think about it, I remember my mama always telling me that too much of a good thing can make you sick…like the time I had 15 corndogs in one night…I got really sick cause I had too much…Logan didn't eat anything else but the coffee and he did drink a lot!" _

"_Oh yeah!" Kendall added. _

* * *

"G-guys I-I f-feel s-sick…" Logan said in a jittery voice, hunching over and throwing up all over himself again.

"…eww…" The guys cringed.

"Ok, whose retarded idea was this anyways?" James rolled his eyes.

"Yours, stupid!" Carlos and Kendall pouted.

"Ugh…well I didn't know it'd make him sick!" James yelled.

"Shut up, James…Logan's clearly feeling bad and you're screaming isn't going to help." Kendall growled.

James let out a small sigh and wiped his eyes a few times. He hated it when people yelled at him, especially when people he cared about did it.

"James…?" Carlos was shocked! James never cried, "What's wrong?" Carlos questioned.

"I-I made Logie sick…I gave him all the coffee…I'm sorry…I didn't know it'd make him throw up and feel all jittery and sick…" James wept.

"It's ok, I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Kendall added, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you before…I just hate seeing Logan so sick."

"I know and ya…you're right." James relaxed a little bit until he saw Logan gag all over himself again.

"That's really gross…" Carlos stepped back a more.

"Yeah, well he can't help it and he's so out of it right now that I'm sure he doesn't even notice all of this…" Kendall groaned, being mad that Carlos was making such a big deal out of it.

"Ew…" James mumbled, joining Carlos in the other corner of the room.

"Are you morons going to help him with me or not?" Kendall got really over protective of Logan.

"…uh…" They both looked at each other.

"Throwing up or not throwing up…I'm helping him out because he's like my brother and I love him!" Kendall defended as he stepped over towards Logan who was a mess right now.

"K-Kenny, make it s-stop…" Logan cried.

"Guys, maybe we should get my mom." James finally decided.

"Yeah, but won't she get mad at us?" Carlos questioned.

"I hope not…" Kendall added, "But we need her, because I'm not sure what to do with Logan."

"I'll go and get her…" James headed for the door.

"I'll go with him." Carlos followed James as they made their way for Mrs. Diamond's bedroom.

The got to the door and slowly creaked it open to see Brooke watching TV. She looked half asleep and very tired. They debated on whether or not to bother her…

"M-mom…" James squeaked.

"James? Is that you?" She sat up and turned her lamp on.

"Y-yeah…and Carlos…" James continued.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mrs. Diamond questioned.

"Logan's sick." James said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Diamond stood up next to the boys, about to follow them back to the room.

"He just puked…" Carlos budded in.

Mrs. Diamond didn't say anything else; she got up and made her way to the room where Logan was. When she walked in she saw Logan shivering violently in Kendall's arms. The poor boy was crying and hugging onto Kendall with all of his might.

"Logan…y-you alright, darling?" Mrs. Diamond asked, feeling a little sick herself when she saw the…mess…all over the floor.

"N-n-no…" James, Carlos, and Kendall noticed the jitters came back.

"Logan, you're shivering like crazy! Are you cold or something?" She walked over closer to the boy.

"Mom…he's jittering because…I gave him a lot of coffee…but I didn't know it'd make him so sick!" James was waiting for his mom to yell at him.

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, James…" Mrs. Diamond sighed.

She then turned towards Logan, "Do you need anything, sweetie?"

"I-I w-want t-to g-go home…" Logan whimpered.

"Ok, I'm going to call your mom right now…"

Mrs. Diamond pulled out her cell phone and called up Mrs. Mitchell. She explained to her everything that happened and how Logan got sick.

"Your mom is coming to pick you up right away…why don't you boys go and get Logan's stuff packed up for him." Mrs. Diamond instructed, "Come here, Logan, I'm gonna get you cleaned up."

Kendall helped Logan to stand up and Mrs. Diamond took his hand, bringing him to the bathroom to get all washed up. After Logan was clean and his stuff was packed, they went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Mrs. Mitchell to show up. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder, hoping all of the icky-ness would just go away.

The doorbell rang, so Mrs. Diamond answered the door, "Hi Joanna."

"Hello Brooke…sorry about this." She sighed.

"No, I'm sorry…I should have been paying more attention to them…"

"No worries." Joanna smiled.

"Logan…your mom's here." Mrs. Diamond turned back towards the boys who were on the couch.

Logan got up and slowly walked over to his mom. He was still a little queasy and shaky, but he felt slightly better than before.

"Poor baby." Mrs. Mitchell stroked her son's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Sorry again, have a nice night." Mrs. Diamond said as Logan and his mom left.

Mrs. Diamond headed upstairs to clean the mess from before. The guys stayed on the couch and all looked at each other.

"Well, at least Logie Bear is feeling a little better now." Kendall grinned

"Who knew that some coffee could make someone feel SO sick?" Carlos giggled.

"Clearly we didn't." James added.

**Haha, I hope you guys liked this! I just felt like writing something like this for some reason, so I did LOL! It's kind of a sickfic, I guess…I mean he's sick, but he's not sick, if you get what I mean LOL…anyways, feedback is always great! Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
